Odd Affinity
by Lyannia
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a transfer student to a prestigious school in Hong Kong. Their students are known for being athletic,extremely smart and possessing impressive social skills. Ah, and especially for being all insanely rich brats. SS
1. Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

"What?" Sakura asked, after her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, knocked on her wooden door, came in and told her something she did not quite catch.

Fujitaka scratched the back of his head, looked at Sakura, before deciding that looking at his daughter's toy, Kero, who sat innocently on Sakura's table top, would be much better than facing her.

"We are moving to Hong Kong."

Fujitaka closed his eyes immediately. When Touya had announced his move to Tokyo, Sakura had screamed loud enough for people in at least a half a mile radius to hear her.

There was a deafening silence.

Fujitaka opened his eyes and looked hesitantly at Sakura.

Sakura still sat, in front of her computer, her fingers still poised over the keyboard and stared in disbelief. After a few more moments, Sakura asked in a shaky voice, "When and why?"

Fujitaka started explaining how his company had assigned him to their branch in Hong Kong because it was an important platform for the business to expand into the China market, and how he could not just leave her in the house, and how she could be robbed or kidnapped and a ton of other reasons that can be all classified under 'Fatherly Worries'.

Sakura sighed. Her father was talking literally like a bullet train. If Touya and Sakura were asked to describe Fujitaka in a few words, he would be a loving, caring, thoughtful and calm father. If Fujitaka ever turned nervous or angry, that meant he really, really was.

"Okay. When?"

That stopped Fujitaka in mid-sentence. "What?" His eyes widened and he gaped slightly at Sakura's obedience.

Sakura repeated, slightly irritated though. "I said, when."

Fujitaka absorbed in her words, and his mouth formed a soundless 'oh'. He had not expected her reaction to be like that and truly did not understand why.

_Sometimes children just seem to drift away from you in ways you would never understand…_

Shaking the thought out of his mind, Fujitaka instead focused on Sakura, who had turned her back and returned her attention to the computer screen, in a horrible attempt to seem focused. Her fingers hovered over the keys hesitantly and she moved her mouse aimlessly in quick circles.

It was then that Fujitaka finally understood Sakura's intentions. It had suddenly dawned upon him. Smiling appreciatively, he kissed Sakura on the top of her head.

"Next month. Thank you Sakura. Thank you."

* * *

A. Scribbles:

Hmm, I think my previous note got deleted or something -_-" but anyway, thanks for reading chapt 1 :D

go on...click the 'next' button

_Lyannia_


	2. Friends

Usual disclaimer :P CCS is not mine, but this story is.

* * *

Sakura wrestled Kero violently from the table top and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Kero-chan. I just agreed to go to Hong Kong."

It was a statement really, but somehow the uncertainty in Sakura's voice made it sound like a question.

"Can you believe it?"

The yellow winged lion rolled its beady eyes

Sakura blinked. Not again.

Years ago, when she was still in pre-school, she swore she saw the lion _fly_. It flew to her desk (then shared with Touya, or the other way round) and tried to pick at her pudding. When her father and Touya dashed into the room, all they saw was Sakura pointing at a limp, lifeless toy and screaming at the top of her lungs.

Sakura stared at the toy in her hands. She could still clearly remember how she wanted to throw it away after the incident, but somehow she could not bear it and instead ignored it for a month.

Kero is just a toy after all.

Kero would just gaze upon the material world with indifference, since the world's troubles had no impact on it whatsoever, nor does its triumphs. Of course, since Kero is only a soft toy.

Sighing, Sakura plopped onto her bed, buried herself under the pillows and screamed. It was not like she wanted to move to Hong Kong! High school was just about to start too! What about Tomoyo, Chiharu and all her friends? Just when they had managed to go to the same high school!

Sakura let out a thin wail of frustration.

_Ah, but you agreed because you know that Dad will be worried._

Sakura paused in mid-wail. Damn, her I.C. was active again.

I.C., was short for Inner Commentator. A term Sakura decided to coin her inner self after she gained inspiration from hearing about people who would name their diaries, treating them like their own friends. She had thought, "Well, why not name my inner self too?" It was fun talking to herself for a while, but after that, it started to get annoying. Her inner voice would comment on literally every single thing she decided to do and it was not pleasing to her ears, especially when every time she looked at the full length mirror in her room she starts seeing all her weaknesses inside and outside.

_Kero is a toy. Not an advisor_.

"Aargh!" Sakura screamed into her pillow again.

Sakura grabbed her phone. She needed to talk to somebody. Anybody, as long as her I.C. stops haunting her. Flipping her phone open, a message popped out:

**1 Missed Call: Tomo~**

A small sinister smile crept up Sakura's face. Perhaps she should tease Tomoyo about her date with Eriol Hiiragizawa, the smartest student in school who had aced every single subject except for physical education. He probably hates the sun.

Sakura cackled to herself as she waited for Tomoyo to pick up the phone.

"Tomo!"

"Sakura! I have so many things to tell you!"

Sensing her opportunity, Sakura quickly replied slyly, "Ne, I don't want to hear about all the mushy things you and Eriol did."

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo shouted on the other hand in horror.

Hearing her reaction, Sakura started laughing uncontrollably.

"WE DID NOT DO ANYTHING! SAKURA KINOMOTO! AND STOP LAUGHING!"

"Yeah, sure." Sakura said carelessly, while still trying not to burst out laughing at Tomoyo.

"Sakura." Tomoyo suddenly stopped shouting. Sakura stopped in her fun too. Was Tomoyo really hurt by her laughter?

"Tomo, are you okay? I was just jo-"

"I AM SO GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS WHEN SCHOOL STARTS!"

That made Sakura burst into laughter again and miss more shouts Tomoyo had sent over the phone.

"Tomo," Sakura started as she wiped the tears that were gathered at the corner eyes from the fits of laughter she just had.

"I don't think you'll have a chance to see me when school starts."

Sakura paused, as she realised what she had just told Tomoyo. _Shoot_.

"Why?"

When Sakura did not reply, Tomoyo exploded.

"SAKURA! You better answer me now, or you know what will happen to all the photos and videos I took of you and all the—"

"I am moving to Hong Kong."

Her reply was met with silence.

"Erm, Tomoyo? Are you there?"

"WHAT! You are moving to Hong Kong? Who-what-where-when-WHY?" Sakura had to move her phone an arm's length away to prevent her eardrums from bursting.

Under Tomoyo's extremely strict phone interrogation, Sakura found herself regurgitating what her father had just told her. The atmosphere in her room suddenly dipped.

"How could you Sakura! We were just going to—" Tomoyo trailed off, sounding defeated.

"I know. I know." Sakura sighed. Somehow her spirits just went lower and lower as she thinks about Hong Kong.

"How long are you going to stay there?"

"Oh, I don't know…a year? Its okay Tomo, I mean I wanted to visit Hong Kong too, you know, and this is…this is just the chance! "

The truth was, Sakura had never really thought of going to Hong Kong. What about school? She knew a little Chinese and English, but she would not be able to survive school with just that!

"If you say so… uh, my mum is calling me. Talk to you next time?"

"Okay."

Beep.

Sakura lay on her bed, thinking.

Hong Kong, what will happen? What about all Tomoyo, Chiharu and all her friends in Japan? When will she be back anyways?

Something seemed to hit her in her chest suddenly as she caved in, and her shoulders bent forward, shaking. Sakura did not want to leave Japan and everything she had here! Warm tears started to fall, one, two, and finally a downpour, like rain.

_It will be alright Sakura, everything will be alright._

Her hold tightened on her phone. Everything will change, people, friendships, relationships. Like pulling a flower, until its roots show, thin fragile roots that attach it to the soil. Away from the soil, the flower withers and dies.

Beep.

The phone continued to let out its monotonous cry.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Be—ep.

The next few days were simply days of plain packing.

"_Sakura, can I throw this away?"_

"_No."_

"_Why? I mean you are not going to use it anymore are you? It is so old anyway."_

"_But I want to keep it."_

"_But Sakura, we need to move things over to Hong Kong, and all of your things are simply-"_

"_Fine, fine! Just throw it away."_

"_Okay."_

That had been all Sakura and her father had been saying to each other for the past few days. Even during dinner, where typically they would both chat endlessly about the day's events, both would be too exhausted to say anything else but about what to move and pack next. Somehow, the conversations would seem to have looped itself all over again the next day, and the next, and the next, until finally the last of the items have been packed, sealed, and passed over to the movers to bring it over to the new condominium in Hong Kong first.

The house seemed lonelier than before. Fujitaka decided to look around in his own room and study to check if he left anything out, so Sakura gets a little privacy of her own to grieve for all she would be giving up here in Japan.

Sakura plopped down on her bed one last time, before it too, will be covered in a long, white cloth, as if it too, would be laid to rest with all her memories of the place. Her room had been emptied of almost all of its contents, except for the cupboard, drawers, table...

Sakura let out a long sigh. She will be leaving this place, where she has been her whole life. She caressed the familiar waxed wooden flooring with her fingertips. Slowly, she slid down the side of the bed and sat on the floor.

"Well, separation is inevitable. Cheer up." Sakura spoke aloud to herself. It was already evening (the flight is in the wee hours of the morning the next day) and the orange glow of the sun shone into the room, bouncing off her old, pink wallpaper and hitting the floor. Somehow, in all its emptiness, Sakura could just imagine where all her things used to be. It was as if they left their inanimate souls behind.

Sakura's heart wrenched painfully, and the room melted into mere streaks of colour as she started crying, crying for the part of her that she would be leaving behind for Hong Kong.

* * *

**Author's Scribblings:**

I rewrote the chapter! YEAH!

AH!I'm slacking and avoiding that pile of homework on my desk!

Okay, anyway, I really don't like the previous chapter 2. I know I was the one who wrote it, I know, I know. But its like a thorn and i need to pluck it out. This version I would say is better but how much better, I would need to go through it again but I don't have the luxury of time now. Sorry to all, but chapter 4 will probably take forever since I don't think I'll stop my editing and i need to develop the timeline and stuff in my head, so...

Thanks for reading my ramblings and so long my friends! :P

_Lyannia_


	3. untitled

Embossed, in gold and silver beside the gates, the words LI INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL proclaimed the start of Sakura's new life in Hong Kong. To the left of the words, was the badge, reminiscent of some prestigious and ancient English heraldry, though elements like the moon and the sun, so characteristic of the Asian culture were proudly etched together. Sakura looked away and took a deep breath.

Sakura stared up at the grand building while her mouth went dry. It was in shades of brown and cream colour, painted alternately and on the whole it actually reminded her of a solid block of swirly chocolate and vanilla ice-cream, except for the fact that it was a building. Sakura's heart was beating so hard that it seemed as though it was attempting to jump out of her. "I don't think I was this nervous on the first day of middle school…" Sakura mumbled to herself as she took another step forward towards the huge gates that was impressive in height.

A steady flow of students were already entering the school, most strolling in casually, but there were also those who hunched and trudged reluctantly into the school compound.

Just before the school gates, stood two men at attention. Immaculate black suits with matching black ties, tinted sunglasses, firmly set features, broad shoulders and an impossibly straight back. A grim line on their faces marked their lips and their hair were so slicked that it gleamed under the sun.

These were the makings of perfect candidates for "Men in Black". Sakura took another second to stare at them, before she registered that they were actually standing in front of her school.

Sakura blinked again. The two men who were dressed completely in black still stood by the gates. Sakura stifled a laugh. They were two people who looked as if they were pop-out characters from a movie, awkwardly cut and pasted so that they stood in front of a prestigious school building early in the morning with a group of giggling girls standing in front of them.

Sakura wondered why she didn't realise it previously, but there were at least a hundred girls gathered at the front of the school gates, carrying banners, giggling and squealing.

Sakura stood staring at the bodyguards in interest before she shrugged to herself. This school was after all a filthy rich school for filthy rich brats. Why would it be surprising if there were guards? Or movie stars for that matter? When she looked up, she realised that one of the guards was glaring an Oscar-winning glare in her way through his dark-tinted glasses.

Oops. Sakura coughed awkwardly and started walking into the school as naturally as she could (without trying to look up at the guard to see if she was still being watched) while subconsciously aware she was earning quite a few other glances by the school population.

_Well, not funny Sakura._ Sakura rolled her eyes at her own criticism. In the corners of her eyes, Sakura caught more and more people looking her way, especially the girl-group at the gates. They seemed to be sending death glares at her even though she didn't do anything. Instinctively Sakura looked down at her shoes, hoping that she didn't wear her pink furry slippers out…

She did not. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief, glad that at least she wasn't that klutz enough to forget to wear the right shoes. Then what was with the killer aura?

"_Do you think…will look this way today?"_

_Perhaps I'm too attractive for my own good._ Sakura thought to herself sarcastically when she overheard the girl's words as she walked past the congregation. _As if_. She was far from what society demands of beauty. She had no curves, her height was nothing to be bragged about—Average. She was just average. Well, her features are not that prominent too. The only thing she could boast of were her eyes, which were considerably large and expressive by normal standards.

She could not help but snicker upon thinking of how she had an edge over the other girls who had stared at her. The moment she indulged in her self-satisfaction however, another group of students walking past her looked at her in bewilderment. That shut her up. She sighed inwardly.

"_He is SO cool!"_

A series of 'yeah's and 'kyaa's promptly ensued, like waves upon waves of the never-ending oceans of infatuation. _Gosh, why are they screaming like this for a guy? _Sakura thought to herself as she trudged towards the school building.

Sakura scanned around and realization dawned upon her like a heavy rock that pinned her down. No student in the school seemed to walk alone, they were either in pairs or groups of three of more. Everyone had their cliques. It was as if the whole school population had been classified and grouped. Even those who were unenthusiastically entering the school compound made sure they were at least in twos or threes. How was she going to integrate into this new environment?

Then a bespectacled girl walked past her. She was alone. Perhaps she was going to ask her to be her friend.

Hope flitted a little in her heart—and dashed. The girl joined another group of students walking in front of her.

"_Is that his car? Oh my gosh! I think it is!"_

_Ah, another reason why I seem out of place…_ Sakura thought to herself and sighed. She was alone in this school. In Japan, everyone in the same level would know everybody else. Even though everyone had their own cliques, they were still friends with everyone else. Not to mention the clear absence of a large group of fan-girls.

"_Ahh! It's him!"_

There was always the teasing, laughter, waving of hands in the air. And Sakura, she was always surrounded by Tomoyo, Chiharu and Yamazaki. A bitter taste rose in Sakura's throat as she thought about what she was truly in for and what she gave up in Tomoeda.

Finally passing the school gates and leaving the guards behind, she took a sweeping glance at her uniform and shoes. Swiftly, in a practiced motion, her hand shot up to smooth her hair. Everything was in place. Tightening her hands into a fist, Sakura gave herself a "fighting!" hand-pose. Yes! She will survive! Even if the whole school is cold, even if she may not fit in, because her friends will still be watching over her back in Japan! Sakura gave herself a nod in agreement with her inner steely resolve.

"_Syaoran!"_

Behind her, Sakura vaguely registered the loud, high-pitched screams of the giggling girls at the corner, but whoever they were crazing for, Sakura offers him her sympathies. _The typical fan-girls._ Sakura shook her head as if she was an old lady looking upon the immature antics of a child.

A pair of girls passed by her then, not even bothering to hide their giggling and squealing.

"_Oh my god, do you see him?"_

"_Yeah, he's so hot! Kyaa!"_

A vein popped in Sakura's mind. Just what was so great that there must be a congregation at the gates? Are these girls here to ogle at guys or receive an education?

"Hey! Just what is so great—oomph!"

Sakura almost shouted at the girls as she turned to follow them around a pillar before falling ungraciously on the floor. Sakura recoiled and opened her eyes, not even knowing that she had screwed them shut. The shock momentarily neutralised her anger and she forgot about why she was infuriated in the first place. There were several gasps and screams around her, but Sakura hardly registered them. She was rubbing her forehead, her vision blurry, probably because she didn't eat breakfast that morning and that was because she woke up late again. Then it dawned upon Sakura that she had not bumped into a glass wall or pillar (though she often did that) but she had knocked into another student.

"Argh.."

Sakura looked up at the victim, who was already standing up.

The sunlight illuminated her victim's features and for a split second Sakura thought her Prince Charming dreams may have become real. His brown hair was wind-blown though it did not give him a messy look; it just made him look better. A beautifully chiseled face that was comparable to a model's. _Heck, he could earn his living as a model already._ His irises were amber, and his jaw was firmly set, and on his mouth was a deep, deep scowl.

_Model material definitely…except that scowl…He's scowling at me…oh. Stop ogling Sakura!_

"Ah! Sumi- I'm so sorry!" Sakura quickly got up and apologized, naturally reverting to the Japanese language and tradition of bowing. Her fingers reached out to the edge of her lips, secretly afraid that she might have drooled in front of a stranger.

"Che." He offered in reply and left, not before knocking into her shoulder while passing by her to get to the stairs.

Sakura immediately straightened up and stiffened, the pure shock of having met someone so rude paralyzing her and making her unable to come up with a retort. When she looked back again, he had already turned around the corner up a staircase.

_Arrogant idiot! _ Sakura could only think fiercely to herself and walked off, not before aiming and shooting an imaginary dagger at the back of his head. Sakura cringed to think that she had even ogled at him just now. The thought made her shudder.

A small group had gathered around her left, next to another staircase at a discreet corner of the school entrance, probably hoping to watch some kind of drama. Sakura shot them an ungracious glare. Not her usual self at all, but the group disbanded almost immediately.

"Hey you!—"

Yes, that was exactly what she felt like shouting at that guy when he ignored her completely. Throw in an imaginary egg to hit him on the head.

"What were you thinking? Knocking into Syaoran-sama like that?"

_Okay, maybe not the next line._

"Yes?" Sakura asked as she whipped around to face a girl at least one head taller than her. She had long, straight jet-black hair that reached to her waist that was untied. Her top was not tucked in and her skirt barely reached two-thirds of her thigh. Despite her close to gangster look, she was rather pretty with her distinct nose bridge and smooth jaw line.

"So you are the new student from Japan? Well congrats then."

"Why?" Sakura's eyes narrowed a little. She must be from Japan as well since she added 'sama' to the guy's name. Wait. What was that idiot's name again?

To her right, a brown haired girl smirked and answered smugly, "Well, you offended Minami-sama! Quickly apologise, or else you'll get it ten times worse!"

There were five of them in Minami's clique, all dressed rather sloppily like her, and besides the brown-haired girl there were three others, all looking similarly sinister and rather pretty and differing only in their hair highlights.

_Haha, looks like I can only identify them by their highlights. Purple, Green and Blue_…

"Well, that doesn't matter right? I don't want to someone's puppet unlike you, brown-chan."

The five of them stared at her with their jaws dropped, as if she had grown two heads.

"What?" Brown-chan charged towards her after recovering from the snide comment.

She stopped right in front of Sakura, their faces so close that Sakura could feel her burning breath. Sakura dug her nails into her fingers. What should she do now? Will she get into a fight on her first day? Maybe she should apologise…or spin something to get her off the hook

"Are you sure you want to be so close to me?"

_Oh no…this isn't exactly what I planned…_

Brown-chan raised her eyebrows and so Sakura leaned in and whispered in her ear the punch line.

_Great. I'm definitely going to get into trouble._

Immediately Brown-chan took a step back, her face in pure shock. She lifted a finger and pointed accusingly at her.

"You…what!"

Seeing her chance, Sakura gave her a triumphant smirk and quickly sauntered past the people who had gathered for the show to the staircase where that brown-haired idiot had walked towards.

When she had gotten a safe distance up the stairs between herself and the canteen, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

Sakura covered her face with her hands and let out an exasperated, silent scream. She can't believe that she came up with something that is going to have tremendous repercussions on her poor self. Now she's going to be in for it.

_Awesome, isn't it Sakura?_

"Oh just shut up." she muttered in reply to her sarcastic thoughts and she trudged up the stairs to the general office oddly positioned on the top floor of the school. Besides, why were there so many staircases in the school? While climbing up the stairs, she did not waste the opportunity to swear and curse at a certain brown-haired school idol.

* * *

Fujitaka took a deep breath to brace himself for impending damage to his ears. He noticed his hand was shaking a little, but he ignored it as he carefully picked up the vibrating phone on the top of his desk.

_Click._

'Dad! How are you? How is Sakura at school? Has she made _any_ male friends?"

Fujitaka gave a few awkward laughs. It is only her first day, Fujitaka replied his son, who was as usual, too overprotective of Sakura. He then took a little sip from the coffee his assistant, Miho, left on his table as Touya rambled on. It tasted a little too bitter for his liking though.

As he answered each of Touya's incessant questions, his eyes roamed around the new room he had been assigned. It was a little smaller than the office he had in Japan, but it was fine with Fujitaka. It was tough to communicate with other colleagues in the office without Miho acting as a translator though, and he seriously needed to brush up on his Mandarin both formal and colloquial and get accustomed to the accents and deal with the landlady...

He sighed as he thought about the amount of work and effort he had to put in. _Oh Touya, I'm sure Sakura wouldn't stay out late at night this soon. She wouldn't make such close friends this soon…I suppose?_ As he continued sipping his coffee, he swerved his chair around such that he could face the window wall. Looking out onto the jostling streets of Hong Kong muted out by the space in his rather empty office, Fujitaka suddenly realised that he didn't feel as depressed as he thought he would be, being mercilessly buried under meetings, lessons, paperwork and gatherings etcetera. _Stop being paranoid Touya._ In fact, he already possessed an unexplainable hope about his future in the Hong Kong branch. Perhaps he was relieved of some of the stress now that Sakura was in Hong Kong too. _Of course I'll limit Sakura's actions if I find it necessary._ Ah, what was he going to do without his children?

A smile found its way to the corner of his lips as he thought about them. _Now, now Touya, having guy friends can't be that bad right?_

_Bam! Click._

Oops, looks like he just got Touya mad.

* * *

"Kinomoto Sakura is it?" The woman at the counter asked kindly, with a trained smile plastered on her face.

Sakura nodded back enthusiastically, glad to be able at least utilize communication skills she had learnt in the past few decades of her life. The wait in the general office had seemed decades long.

"The paperwork is done. Miss Chen will show you to your class." At this, she indicated at a messy black-haired lady standing by the side-latch, who was busy searching for something. Sakura said her thanks and approached the said woman.

**(a/n: I'm not sure if they are called "side-latches", but they are those short gate-like things by the side in offices...)**

She was young, probably only in her twenties. Juggling a huge stack of papers and a pass on her right hand, she reached for a pen on the ground. When she managed to pick up the pen though, her spectacles went lop-sided.

"Ah, sorry dear, had to pick up the pen." Her voice carried a rather weak Cantonese accent, rather unlike the other people in Hong Kong she had met so far. (Sakura had a two week break before school). She adjusted her half-frame glasses and scanned her pass before the device let out a beep and the latch was unlocked.

"D-Do you need help?" Sakura stuttered as she tried speaking English, which was honestly not the language she was best at orally, though she could read and write better at it because of the exposure to the whole library of English books her father, Fujitaka, had bought to improve his own English years back.

"That's so sweet of you dear, but I can manage." The staff member gave a light smile as she adjusted the weight of the stack of papers and clipped the pen onto one of the papers.

"Shall we go now? Erm…what is your name?" She smiled sheepishly, and that caused her glasses to slip down a little.

"Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura said confidently.

"Shall we go then Sakura-chan? I believe that's how you are addressed back in Japan right?" Miss Chen enquired as she turned began walking towards the doors without waiting for Sakura's reply.

"My name is Chen Xiao Qing, but you have to call me Miss Chen." and continued, "I'm part of the non-teaching staff after all." They had exited the office and Miss Chen led Sakura to another part of the building she had not been at before. They walked along a narrow corridor which connected different blocks of the building, and Sakura glanced to her left, where there were railings and a bird's eye view of the east of the school.

Perhaps because she had climbed up to the office from a different staircase and even though she was given a _map_ of the school prior, Sakura was still taken aback by the sheer size of the school compound. There were classrooms wherever she looked, and if it were not windows or staircases she saw, there were facilities of all kinds: basketball courts, tennis courts, swimming pools, soccer fields. Sakura felt light-headed. She had been so busy scanning the school grounds that she had missed out on what Miss Chen had been talking about.

"…ah, there's so much paperwork to do once the new semester starts. Not to mention they throw all the foreign applications to me just because I know more languages. Ah! I'm sorry I was rambling…" Miss Chen apologized, as they proceeded down one of the staircases. Sakura did not want to know how many staircases there were in the building that will look exactly like the one she was climbing down now.

"No, its okay." Sakura replied, smiling. It was nice to be accompanied by someone who did not seem as pretentious or distant as everyone else in the school.

"The paintings you see here are done by existing students. They will be returned once the student graduates. Our school is strong in both the arts and science. Over here…"

Sakura let out an "Hn" every now and then, absent-mindedly, as she admired the works of art that hung on the walls along the staircase.

Below each masterpiece was a golden plate that stated the name and class of the deserving student. Sakura looked on at every beautifully done art piece, each seemed as if they were drawn with their own soul. Then, she was caught, glued in her position. There was a painting tugging at her; two rows of cherry blossoms, like how they were planted back at home, along the path she would always walk to go to school. The shadow of each tree and branch in the painting was nicely caught, and the trajectory of the fall of the petals was exactly how Sakura would imagine them... Sakura felt as if she was back in Japan, with all of her friends, and together they were going to start high school…

"Sakura?"

Miss Chen's voice broke her out of her reverie. Her face felt wet, and to her own surprise, tears were falling. Miss Chen caught the painting of the cherry blossoms Sakura was looking at and nodded. She edged closer to Sakura and patted on her shoulder encouragingly.

"There, there, homesick?"

Without bothering to keep up with a front, Sakura nodded. More tears fell, and she took the tissue Miss Chen offered to her while wondering how she could juggle the stack of papers while doing so.

"Well, that happens to most foreign students when they first come here. Truthfully, the school culture here is not easy to integrate into too. You'll meet setbacks, but I'm sure you will become stronger because of them. Don't be discouraged okay? If you have any problems, just come and find me at the office. I'm in charge of all the paperwork and such for foreign students in the high school section."

Sakura wiped her remaining tears off with the back of her hands. "Yeah." She managed to choke out, and she sniffed. Deep in her heart, however, she knew that she would not look for her if she needed counseling.

_Miss Chen is nice, but to actually talk to her about my feelings…_

"Here." Miss Chen offered a pack of tissues to her. Gratefully, Sakura took it.

"Now, Sakura, are you alright?"

Sakura nodded. For the time being that is. Miss Chen gave a small smile and indicated for Sakura to follow her.

Before she proceeded, she took a look at the gold plate below the painting.

"_Cherry Blossoms"_

_Syaoran Li_

END.

* * *

Okay, I'm not going to bother about putting up the disclaimer anymore, so i'm just going to say that CCS does not belong to me, just this fanfiction and my imagination does for once and it stands for the rest of my chapters.

oh yes, and the next thing I'm addressing is that yes, I'm actually still editing the chapters. Really sorry guys, I just needed to sort things out a bit and yes, i know that i didn't update for like years and I need to type/write faster right? okay, okay! I get it! Don't stab me with those imaginary daggers D: _

And I have to say this: chapter 4 may not be coming soon. *dodges glares and stuff*

So, for now, enjoy the edited chapter.

PS: Thanks to all who cared to review and add this story to their alerts/favourites! :) The edits are for you!


	4. Class

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

* * *

Miss Chen led Sakura down the corridor leading to her class. Sakura couldn't help but peek into the different classrooms as she passed, earning a few glances as she passed.

"Here, Sakura. This is your new classroom." Miss Chen smiled and knocked on the door. The sound echoed crisply down the hallway. Sakura swallowed.

"Why hello Miss Chen!"

Sakura looked up and saw a male teacher who was presumably, her form teacher. He was definitely in his thirties and he was dressed in a smart collared light blue shirt which Sakura noted suited his eyes really well. He had a few wrinkles near his eyes and from the way he was smiling, the wrinkles were likely due to smiles more than old age.

"Mr Johnson." Miss Chen acknowledged. "This is Sakura. She will be joining your class from today. I do hope you remembered, I told you three days ago."

Sakura glanced at Miss Chen. What was with that reminder?

_Hmm, maybe they are sharing a secret code._

Sakura closed her eyes to curb all the less than innocent possibilities her I.C. was spewing into her mind.

_Who am I kidding? Any thoughts I think are created by me and so my alternate ego is myself._

Mr Johnson shifted his attention to Sakura and let out a wide smile.

"Of course I remembered! Sakura right? Uh I have your name right on my list. Come in."

Sakura caught Miss Chen raising her eyebrow slightly before she turned to her.

"Alright Sakura, I'll leave you in the care of Mr Johnson. I have some things for you to fill in so do drop by the general office by the week. Have a good day Mr Johnson."

Miss Chen nodded encouraging at Sakura, who waved her goodbye and followed Mr Johnson into class.

Before stepping into the classroom Sakura reminded herself to quit reading romance novels, something Tomoyo insisted she did since a few years ago.

_It's causing further mayhem in Kingdom Sakura Kinomoto._

Something clicked in Sakura's mind. Wait a minute, Tomoyo started insisting they start reading romance novels the year Eriol came to her school. That year, no, wait; it was exactly the week after Eriol came. "To educate Sakura on the affairs of the heart," she had so proudly proclaimed and it became her new pet project. Then after that Sakura got herself waist deep in the sinking mud of romance novels, but Tomoyo got out of it fine and dandy.

So it had been a trap after all. Sakura thought, and sighed.

* * *

The moment Sakura stepped into the class the noise started. Alright, a moment later after that moment she grudgingly admitted to herself. Expectations and reality are honestly poles apart. What happened to the slow motion to accent someone's beauty and everyone staring thing?

She quickly scanned the classroom. The arrangement of the tables was by pairs and majority of the girls sat on one side of the classroom, while the other half was occupied by the boys. The difference in the neatness of the table arrangement was evident. She could feel the stares of her classmates on her and she caught wisps of the hot discussions in the air.

"Alright class! This is Sakura, Sakura-" Mr Johnson paused to flip through a file he had in his hands. Sakura thoughtfully volunteered her name to Mr Johnson.

"My surname is Kinomoto, sir."

"Right, Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura is a transfer student from Japan and everyone please give Sakura a warm welcome."

The class cheered lethargically on cue. Typical.

"Would you like to say a few words Sakura?"

Sakura gulped.

Of course she would. She would say, "No, it's alright Mr Johnson, self-introductions are often awkward and unnecessary."

_I dare you to say that._

Sakura shoved her I.C. away. Stupid voice.

"Of course," she complied and said, "hello everyone, I'm Sakura. Well, I ,er, I hope that we will be able to get along. Please guide me along." Sakura thought she said it a little too fast, but she felt rather powerless to stop herself.

As if self-introductions was an automated process. As if she were that boring.

Maybe I am, Sakura thought to herself mirthlessly.

"Alright Sakura, please sit next to," Mr Johnson scanned the classroom for an empty desk, which he did not find with his slightly crooked glasses. It was not his fault really, because Sakura with her perfect eyesight could find none as well.

"Ah, next to Syaoran please." Mr Johnson smiled and declared triumphantly to himself.

Sakura looked towards the corner of the class that Mr Johnson was indicating.

Peoples' minds work in an amazing way. Information, visual or sound can be simultaneously absorbed and interpreted at such high speeds one can be reeling from all the information that is being sent to one's mind. Sometimes such happenings can cause a physical reaction, for example one's breath may catch, or one may be rooted to the ground and find oneself responding slowly. Sakura's coping mechanism leaned towards the latter.

The boy who was sitting next to her table was the boy she knocked into that morning. The boy, who looked good, had a huge fan club and who pushed her into an unnecessary start with the female population in the school. The ass had left his bag on the table which led Sakura into thinking that someone sat there.

Not to mention the female population in the class, whom Sakura could feel was almost all glaring at her and Mr Johnson, were making loud protests. Some boys in the class however seemed to be laughing in that guy way as if there was an inside joke.

Sakura could feel her nose clog up and tears pricking her eyes. Leaving Japan was a bad choice. Why was she being considerate?

"Mr Johnson! Why don't I sit next to Syaoran and Sakura can sit next to Claire?" A clear voice rang out above the noise. The class went silent, before people started bursting out their agreements.

Sakura blinked back her tears, phew, luckily none fell.

_Control, Sakura, your future best subject. _

"Thank you Alex. How about that Sakura? You can sit next to Claire." Mr Johnson sounded relieved.

Sakura shrugged to show her indifference and went down the aisle feeling the aftereffects of almost crying. The exchanging of seats took place silently between the parties though Sakura caught Alex giving her a wink before crashing into the seat next to Syaoran. Alex's pencil case was promptly seized, by another boy sitting on the adjacent pair of tables, and tossed it to another boy across the room, all in good jest.

Sakura muttered a small hello to Claire, her new desk mate, who looked back at her and returned her a weak smile. Sakura was not really in the mood to interact with her, but she did register in her mind that Claire was pretty.

"Hey!" Alex began and the boys, well not all of them thankfully, began a small scuffle which dissolved as soon as it began. Well, Sakura noted, mainly due to the fact that some part of Disney's _A Whole New World _began blasting from the school's public broadcast system which signified the end of the administrative period.

Before leaving the class, Mr Johnson spoke sternly to the boys and told them not to do it again.

Sakura played audience to the mayhem the same group of boys began during Literature.

* * *

Fujitaka was typing away on his computer when he heard the door click and was just in time to see Sakura enter the apartment when he walked out of the study.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back Sakura." Fujitaka replied and stood up from his seat to grab a cup of tea for Sakura.

Sakura plopped herself down on their new-but-old leather chair they inherited from the apartment's previous owner and let out a sigh of relief. She watched as a small cloud of dust swirled into the air, basking in the warmth of the evening sun. Some of the dust landed on her bag now lying near at her feet.

"How was your day?" Fujitaka asked as he passed her cup of iced tea which Sakura gratefully received.

"Mhmm." Sakura started whilst wondering where she should start her lie from.

There were a number of things she could tell him. One:_ It was nothing Dad, I think I managed to offend the most popular kid in school and I think almost the whole female population is after me._ Two:_ Oh and I came up with the smartest idea of insinuating that I liked girls in order to avoid a fight._ Three: _Oh and I ended up being in the same class as that jerk I think I offended._

"So? How was it? Made any friends?" Fujitaka asked casually unaware of Sakura's thoughts. He was concerned whether Sakura was able to fit in with the new environment; however, he was actually confident that with her outgoing and cheerful personality, Sakura would have no problems making friends. At least that was what he predicted.

Sakura took a glance at her father's smiling face.

"Yeah. The new school was interesting." Sakura managed to choke out. In a strange sense of interpreting events, she was not technically lying. And hopefully, Claire does not have a crush on Syaoran Li.

"That's great!" Fujitaka remarked, beaming.

Sakura nodded rather unenthusiastically. "I'm tired Dad." Sakura said, putting the blame for her lack of response to her father's questions on lethargy.

"Alright, go on, have a shower. I made curry omu-rice today." Fujitaka smiled.

Curry Omu-rice!

Sakura announced in her mind and immediately dashed to her room for a shower, all thoughts now on her dinner.

The enthusiasm for her dinner lasted Sakura till the middle of her shower, when suddenly a thought arrested her. Who cares about the new school and all those people? I still have what is more important to me, my family and my best friends. Goodness, even dinner can make me forget them.

Getting out of her shower, Sakura had a new resolve in mind: Alright, I'll survive this new war!

_Technically, it's no war_. Her I.C commented.

"Oh, whatever," Sakura said to herself while getting dressed, "I just want my food."

* * *

**Author's Corner**:

It's been a while peeps. *Avoids the daggers and rotten eggs* Achem, so, here's a short chapter this time around. I had 3 copies of this chapter. I honestly am not good at classroom scenes. I mean, class is like class right? Warning guys, its my holidays, but I feel much more inspired at writing a one-shot T.T Don't worry, I don't think I'll drop this, but long update, yes. Maybe I'll start integrating those chapters into later chapters but yeah, this is it for now. Thank you people for continuing to read this despite my spotted attendance. Really, thanks.

_**Lyannia**_


End file.
